261 Turner Lane
by Magdalena Iris Roth
Summary: When a teenage girl moves into the house of where the Woodsboro murders took place she is haunted by the house’s horrific past and even the ghost of a killer! [Post Scream, Pre Scream 2, Stu fic] (Rating PG-13 for now, might escalate in later chapters)


Author's Note:

So... another Scream story from the likes of me...

If this story sucks just blame Sara, she's the one that told me to write it... so yeah, blame Sara!

So this story is about what if someone moved into the big-ass farmhouse that the climactic ending of the first Scream movie took place in. It takes place one year after the Woodsboro murders and one year before the Windsor College incident. So Sidney, Randy, Gale and Dewey are all alive and well with their pseudo-quasi happy existences... for now anyway.

- Jenna

* * *

261 Turner Lane

* * *

By Magdalena Roth

* * *

They walked through the corridor leading from their living room to the kitchen. They glanced down at the floor where the long gone trail of blood still haunted their memories. They stared one last time at the spotless wall phone that was once covered in their sons blood. 

The Machers sighed in unison with sadness before turning to answer the chiming call of their front doorbell. Mrs. Macher slowly opened the dark green door only to be greeted by the new owners of their home... the cheerful Barbara Fitzgerald, her husband Frank, and their seventeen year old daughter Josephine.

"Hello Susan, how are you?" Barbara asked the woman graciously, Mrs. Macher only smiled faintly before letting them in the house.

"Like I said..." Susan narrated as she gave the small family one last quick tour of their new house. "You get everything here, we don't need the furniture... among other things..." she muttered downheartedly, Barbara only nodded along happily.

"That's good seeing since dad sold ours..." Josie replied smartly, a bit angry with her parents for making her move right before her Senior year of high school.

"Honey you know our furniture needed to be put out to pasture!" her mother mused with her before following Mrs. Macher upstairs.

Josie made her way into the kitchen of the house, glancing around unimpressed as she walked over to one of the many counters. She idly dropped her gaze to the large trash can beside on of the counters, it was full of what looked like pictures.

Slowly the dark haired girl reached down and removed one of the photographs from the can, it seemed to be of a young boy and his parents smiling, she then quickly recognized the parents.

"What are you doing?" a stern male voice asked from behind, causing her to jump slightly with shock.

"I..." she stuttered to say but went blank at the sight of Mr. Macher watching her with a serious look on his tired face. "You threw out your photos..." she then found herself saying, he only narrowed his gaze on her.

"You shouldn't be here alone..." he replied with little emotion to his voice, he then stepped towards her slowly, taking the picture from her as he did.

He looked at the photo almost reflectively before snapping out of his thoughts and tossing it back into the trash with the other pictures.

"You should go find your parents..." he told her drearily before exiting the kitchen in then same depressed manner he had entered it.

Josie paused for a moment to take in what had just happened. Her head was swimming with questions, mainly regarding her new house and its former owners. She decided to do as Mr. Macher had said, but before she did she took the discarded photos with her.

"So you pretty much know everything there is to know about the place..." Mrs. Macher told the Fitzgeralds, pausing after her words to glance up at her husband questioningly.

"Great! We can't wait to get settled in!" Barbara exclaimed with excitement, wrapping her arm around her daughter's shoulder reassuringly.

The Machers watched the family hesitantly for a moment before deciding they should leave. They got into their car and fastened their seatbelts.

"Oh... and one more thing..." Mrs. Macher called to the Fitzgerald family as her husband started the car. "The garage door sticks when you try to open and close it." she alerted them grimly, they then pulled away and disappeared down the country back road.

* * *

Josie tiredly unpacked her things, moving the speed of a snail as she did so. Her enthusiasm towards the move wasn't as great as her parents', in fact she had no enthusiasm what so ever. 

"Hey honey!" her mother's sudden words and knock on her door gave the teenager a slight jump with shock.

"Jesus!" she hissed in dismay as she got up from her spot on the hardwood floor, she now stood before her mother and the open doorway to her room.

"Looks like we're right across the hall from you." Mrs. Fitzgerald pointed out to her happily, Josie only scoffed at her.

"Yeah, how five-year-old... thanks a lot!" she spat back in annoyance, her mother's cheerful grin faded slightly.

"Well, get some sleep, we have a lot of unpacking to do tomorrow." she told her daughter before gently shutting the door behind her as she left the room.

Josie continued to stare at the now closed door, it wasn't the only one to her room, in fact the room had four. Deciding to not delve into the mystery of why one room needed that many exits, Josie walked over to the bed and sat down on it.

She let out a deep sigh of exhaustion and angst at the mere thought of the bed, it wasn't even hers, it belonged to a total stranger and her parents actually expected her to sleep on it. But unfortunately for her she really was tired enough to sleep in a stranger's bed, not to mention she just wanted the day to end.

The brunette laid back on mattress slowly, at least the sheets were hers, she thought before drifting into a deep and much anticipated sleep.

* * *

She made her way down the darkened hallway, her bare feet on the cold wooden floorboards. The skirt of her pale blue nightgown seemed to flail around her figure like wings in the cool night air. Her left hand trailed along the wall, her fingertips brushing against the wallpaper as she continued to her unknown destination ahead. 

Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of something quickly moving in the shadows before her. The hallway was too dark for her to make out what she had seen, it was a tall dark figure rushing by.

She paused, deciding not to venture on for fear of the unknown figure's intentions. Suddenly the rustling of something behind her caused her attention to turn from the figure, she looked back to see nothing.

As she slowly turned forward again something lunged at her from the shadows. Josie let out a piercing scream of surprise to the sudden movement. Her eyes were wide with fear as she stared ahead at the black and white distorted ghost-like mask before her.

She tried to speak but no words emerged from her, what would she have to say to a situation like this anyway? Her mouth was now agape as she stood frozen with fright against the hallway wall, the masked figure standing in front of her, blocking her from escaping.

Suddenly she noticed the gloved hand clutching something right below her throat, she struggled to glance down and make out the object. In a quick gleam of metal she realized it was a knife, this only escalated her fear even more.

Bringing her eyes back to the mask before her she watched as the black-cloaked figure's other gloved hand rose to its mask. Josie trembled slightly at the sight of the mask now being lifted from in front of her assailant's face.

The ghost-faced mask fell to the hardwood floor in silence as the face of her attacker was revealed, and it was definitely a surprise to her. He was her age, maybe a little older, had short dark brown hair and a serious yet deviant grin of smugness of his pale face.

The knife remained at her throat as she took in a deep breath, all the while she stared the cloaked man straight in the eye. His dark teal eyes glistened as his grinned widened at the sight of her evident fear of him.

There was a million things she wanted ask him, who was he, what was he doing here, what was he going to do to her, but she just couldn't bring herself to speak.

Before she even had time to plan out her next unasked question he leaned in even closer, bringing his lips atop hers. She gasped slightly with shock as he kissed her, his eyes now closed as his lips moved against hers lustfully.

She felt the knife at her throat come even closer to her skin, almost cutting her neck, her eyes drifted shut from both terror and confusion. At the same moment his tongue entered her mouth, rendering yet another surprised gasp from her, this only caused him to smile wickedly against her lips.

Noticing she wasn't responding to this, and had no intention to, he broke from their kiss, leaning back to where he stood before.

"What's a matter, you look like you've seen a ghost." he said finally, staring at her emotionlessly, Josie remained silent as she took in his words.

Before another thing could be said between them she felt a sudden twinge of pain, slowly she brought her hand to her throat. She looked down at her hand which was now covered in blood, her own blood, and realized what had caused the pain.

Looking up at him one last time she tried to speak, only this time couldn't for another reason aside from fear... her throat had been cut.

She let out hushed scream while springing upright in the bed, sweat dripping from her forehead as well as running down her bare spine. She quickly brought her hands to her throat, she then sighed thankfully to find it was perfectly intact and unharmed.

"What the hell!" she gasped breathlessly at the memory of what she had just dreamt.

Josie quickly glanced around the dark and quiet room for an answer to the many questions swimming through her tired head.

Silence, that was all that answered her in return.

Taking one more deep breath in attempt to calm herself the teenager carefully laid back down and tried to go back to sleep. Hopefully this time without those strange and some what graphic nightmares to plague her.


End file.
